


glad i didn't die before i met you

by diydynamite (hopefulundertone)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/diydynamite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vav begins his heat and neglects to tell Ryan, who has to find out from Ray. The Mad King isn't very happy, but he's still willing to help his omega out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glad i didn't die before i met you

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song first day of my life by bright eyes, because i feel like ryan can relate

“Hey, asshole! Thought you could get away with rerouting the whole city’s electricity supply, did you? Well, not when X-Ray and Vav are on the watch! We figured it out! Eventually. Also, fuck you, I was that close to beating Vav’s ass on that Mario Kart level, and now because of you, he keeps saying he won!” X-Ray stands in the middle of one of his many apartments, hands on his hips, glaring at Ryan, but the criminal mastermind's not listening, instead sniffing the air curiously. As a precaution, before he engaged them in direct confrontation, he'd tracked down all of the superheroes' details and connections, and if his information was correct, Ray was supposed to be a bonded beta, the least affected of the hierarchy. And yet, the scent of unclaimed omega, not to mention a compatible one in heat, rich and decadent, fills the apartment, speeding up his heartbeat and putting him on edge. Ryan's in control of almost everything in and around his life, but his alpha instincts are getting the best of him now, an irrepressible need to dominate, to claim, rising up inside of him, and he hisses under his breath, displeased. “Are you in heat? I thought you were bonded to that Tina girl.” 

X-Ray straightens up from where he’s examining a lamp on the side table, squinting. “What? First of all, who told you about Tina? Nobody knows about Tina but Gav! Stay away from her, you creep. And secondly, no I'm not in fucking heat, I'm a beta. Gavin’s the one in heat, shouldn’t you know that? Since you and him are like, secretly a thing or whatever. Honestly, I don't even know why I chose him as my sidekick. It's like once every three months he just lies in bed for a week and stinks up his whole apartment with his gross scent. I went over there this morning to, like, give him soup and shit, and now I'm gonna smell like this for days. Like, what the fuck, bro? Crime doesn't just stop while you're dealing with your shit. And can you believe he won't even take suppressants? Says it's something about chemicals and shit, but let's be real, it's just because he can't swallow pills.” The superhero continues to vent, fight completely forgotten, but Ryan tunes out quickly, brain in shock. Vav is in heat? Right now? And he neglected to inform him? The Mad King stands from the couch, snagging his coat and turning swiftly to leave. 

“Hey, where’re you going? You've got to go to jail now, that's how it works. You do something mean, we beat you, you're arrested, you break out, rinse and repeat. Hey, hey, come back, don’t-!” The last word is muffled by the door, which Ryan locks twice, sealing it with an electronic password for good measure. “Are you really trapping me in your apartment? I'm gonna trash the place!” 

He leans his head against the cool wood of the door and breathes deep, all sorts of images flickering across the front of his mind, distracting him. Unacceptable. “There's soda in the fridge and pizza in the oven. Wreck it all you want, it’s just a safehouse.” 

There's a disbelieving pause, quickly followed by what Ryan imagines to be a shrug. “Okay, dude. You got me. Hey, is that an Xbox? Dude, sweet consoles!” The superhero’s voice fades out as he walks away from the door, current predicament forgotten. Ryan breathes a sigh of relief and nearly sprints down the corridor, mind already fixed on his next objective. 

 

-

The scent picks up as he gets closer to the apartment, and it washes over him the moment he opens the door, pocketing the key Gavin had given him. It screams to his alpha instincts that an unclaimed omega in heat is near, the one he's been courting for months now, and the thought that his omega is enduring his heat alone galvanises him into action. Sure enough, as he creeps towards the door he can hear whimpers, broken sounds that make his chest ache, and Ryan wastes no time opening the bedroom door, again momentarily transfixed by the scent as well as the sight before him. Gavin's huddled up under the blankets, curled into a foetal position, one forearm shoved between his legs in a futile attempt to stave off the arousal that's already plain to Ryan. Up close, he looks in even worse shape, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks flushed, lip swollen where he's biting on it. Utterly beautiful, he muses,taking him by the chin. Gavin's eyes snap open, glazed over but eventually focusing on Ryan, who's grinning wolfishly at him. He swallows, and the bob of his pale, unmarked throat is exquisite, as is the poorly disguised fear and lust in his eyes. "R-Ryan?" Instead of replying, the alpha leans in to kiss him, delving his tongue into the wet heat of Gavin's mouth just long enough for him to begin kissing back, before breaking it and grinning at the low whine it produces. Disrobing quickly, he slides onto the bed, carrying Gavin across the sheets with him.

Ryan captures his mouth again, licking and biting viciously enough to make him moan, hips stuttering upwards. They break apart, panting, Gavin looking satisfactorily hot and bothered, if still vaguely afraid, which he supposes is reasonable. The Mad King, dangerous psychopath and brilliant criminal, isn’t an ideal alpha to have by any standards, regardless of whether they’ve been sort-of dating, and omegas are their weakest when in heat. Still, he’s oddly certain, in a way he's never been before that he'd do anything before he hurts his omega. Pushing it aside, Ryan leans in to lick at the sweat gathering in the hollow of his throat, ignoring the shiver that shakes Gavin’s body at the sensation. "Gavin, my dear?"

"Y-yes?"

"Any particular reason you didn't want to tell me you were going into heat?" And Ryan's not angry at him, but he can't lie, the Mad King isn't happy when his subjects don't comply with his wishes. 

"I-I didn't want to, to rush things." The omega replies, eyes glazed and voice slurred, a quick breath interrupting every third word. His smooth chest rises and falls with each word, nipples pert, and Ryan can't resist the temptation to reach out and tweak them, drawing a gasp out of Gavin. "I-I didn't know if, if you were sure you'd want, want this..." He peters out, shrinking back as Ryan shifts up to tower over him and look him in the eye, gaze ice cold. "And you thought you'd decide for your alpha?" It's less the idea that he's the alpha that hits him, and more the realisation that Gavin doesn't know he's wanted that’s upsetting to him. Ryan had made the first move, after all, chased the superhero until he relented and accepted his offer for just one chance, which had turned into many more over the months up to now. He's pursued Gavin like he has world domination, and the hero still doesn't realise he's desired? The mere thought is appalling, and he decides to rectify the mistake at once. 

The omega shakes his head frantically, but it's too late, and Ryan ducks down, mouthing at the sensitive skin of his neck and coaxing out a moan that quickly turns to breathy whimpers as he begins to viciously nip and suck dark bruises onto his skin. "Ah, I'm sorry, fuck, R-Ryan-" A well-placed bite silences him even as his hips buck up, and he makes sure to leave an obvious line of dark marks down his throat before focusing his attention elsewhere, the hot skin pressed against his bringing him back to the situation at hand. The alpha leans up to kiss him again, nudging his legs apart and wrapping his hand around his cock. It's a warm weight in his palm, standing at attention and leaking precome even as he begins moving his hand up and down, swallowing Gavin's half-wail. Ryan manages to coax his first orgasm out of him quickly, watching hungrily as his omega shakes apart, crying out weakly, and moves on to his next objective. He slides down the bed, managing to extricate Gavin from the sheets, and sits back for a moment to appreciate the sight. The superhero's hair's a mess, eyes thrown shut, lips cherry red and swollen, fair skin flushed pink from exertion and trembling against him. The bruises he sucked onto his jaw are already beginning to darken, standing out in sharp relief to the rest of his pale, unmarked skin. The Mad King trails his eyes down the rest of his property, pausing to survey Gavin's dick, already beginning to fill, and his puckered entrance, which is steadily leaking slick, and isn't that a thought?

Gavin tastes like honey and light, and his broken moans are music to Ryan's ears as he begins to lick at the slick running down his thighs, all the way up to his entrance. "F-fuck, Ry-Ryan, please, please-" The alpha indulges him, holding his hips down as he delves his tongue into his hole, licking at the soft muscle as Gavin twitches up against his grip, an unintelligible mess of words jumbled into noises pouring from his mouth. Soon enough, the noises take on a distinctly pleading tone, and Ryan reluctantly replaces his tongue with two fingers, crooking them this way and that until he finds Gavin's prostate. He rubs his fingers over it again and again with deft strokes, savouring the startled groan he elicits, dissolving into mewls of pleasure as he continues, merciless, but when he feels Gavin tense, he changes tactics, drawing the pads of his digits over the curve slowly and milking him of every whine and gasp until the omega arches off the bed and comes untouched, gasping. 

Still, he's dealt with a few omegas in heat before, and sure enough, it's not long before Gavin begins to whine and curl in on himself, cock already filling again. He's still panting, lips half-forming words that dissipate once they leave his mouth, but his desperate, glassy-eyed look says it all for him. Gavin needs to be knotted, claimed, and the thought that Ryan will be the one to do it- Just like that, the last wisps of self restraint he'd been hanging onto dissolve and Ryan growls, crawling back up to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss before breaking away to mouth at Gavin's jaw, licking messily at the soft skin as words tumble out of his mouth without much thought. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, Gavin? Every time I see you come in to foil my plans, always so delicious. Someday I'll take you right there and then, strip you and fuck you in front of your adoring public, let you ride my cock, and you'd let me, wouldn't you? For your alpha?" 

Gavin's writhing against the sensation, fingers clutching desperately at the sheets, and he nods, moaning at the rasp of Ryan’s voice pressed against his collarbone. "Y-yes, Ryan, oh god, please, I need you, I need you to knot me, please-" And it's not surprising Gavin's a babbler when he's needy, but Ryan, normally perfectly in control of himself, hadn't expected it to get to him this way. Still, his cock is hard and throbbing between his legs, and every time it slides against Gavin's slick skin he has to fight harder to ignore it, so he gives in, lining himself up with the omega and finally, finally pushing in. The tight, wet heat is almost too much to bear, and he quickly sets a punishing pace, alpha instincts taking over as he drives into Gavin relentlessly, the omega writhing under him and clenching around his knot, making incoherent, strung out sounds of pleasure. Teetering on the edge of release, he makes the split second decision to lean down, biting at the soft skin between Gavin's neck and his shoulder, claiming him as he comes. The sensation, combined with Ryan's knot swelling within him, has the omega crying out as well, coming in spurts over their stomachs and practically mewling, and they slump in unison, slowly coming off the post-orgasmic high. Gavin's the first to move, hand reaching up to trace the bite in awe, not quite meeting Ryan's eyes as he mumbles something. "What's that?"

"I was gonna ask if you were sure, but it looks like it's too late."

And the frankly absurd idea that Gavin is still self-conscious after he's been marked boggles Ryan, who takes him by the chin and kisses him as sweetly as he knows how. "Of course I'm sure." 

The adoring smile that lights up Gavin's face makes the foreseeable future bearable; he thinks of countless plans foiled, even more money wasted, time and again locked up in a jail cell, and then thinks of how after his plots are ruined, he can always come back to him, after losing millions, he'll still have his priceless omega, after his confinement, Gavin will be waiting outside to take him home. He thinks about the way Gavin's smile is soft and open like he's never seen it before, guard completely down and trusting, and leans down to kiss it again, almost without thinking. "I'm sure." Ryan repeats softly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the filth, this one's been in the works for a while. comments appreciated!


End file.
